Winter Mornings
by TheDogzLife
Summary: Sometimes she just really didn't like the cold. [ferriswheelshipping oneshot]


**Whoops I ferriswheel'd. It also occurs to me that I have never actually put anything on here with N and Touko about their domestic life that isn't like, 15 years after the games lmao**

**Sooo have a thing to make up for me taking forever to update BT ouo;**

* * *

_Lazy ass._

Touko sighed heavily in an attempt to ward off her shivers as she made her way along the front path. On most days she hated oversleeping, but she definitely wasn't the worst offender in their household. Perhaps waking up early was one of those things you just couldn't trust guys to do. Then again, when she was younger, Cheren always seemed to be the one who woke her up way too early in the mornings, shouting about how she'd be late for school even when it didn't start for another hour.

Perhaps this was just one of those things about N that she'd get used to after a while. Even so, she wasn't overly happy about having to drag a bag of garbage along the front path in the middle of winter, only in her pyjamas and a pair of slippers. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to grab her dressing gown on the way out, but she'd been woken up by the sound of the garbage truck passing outside and, well, with how often those guys forgot to collect from the houses lining the forest, they really needed the bins to be emptied today.

Dumping the heavy bag by the bins seeing as it was too much of an effort for her to lift, she waited a moment to listen for the sound of footsteps crunching the fallen snow along the path before heading back to the house. _Dear Arceus, it's freezing out here!_

Purposely holding the door wide open as she stepped inside, she looked over to the mop of green on the sofa. Touko couldn't help but smirk slightly as she noticed N, still asleep, automatically huddle further underneath the blanket as the cold air trailed throughout the room. Even so, there was a slight feeling of guilt tugging at her, and she soon closed the door quietly. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep…

And then she remembered what him still snoozing meant for her. Yesterday evening he said he was going to take out the trash, but nope, as usual, he was still asleep. And she'd had to half freeze instead.

With a quiet tut, she wandered over to the sofa, carefully dropping down onto her knees beside it and reaching out to brush one hand over N's forehead, trailing her fingers through his fringe. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

N let out a quiet grumble as he stirred, the eye that wasn't half-buried in a pillow blearily opening a smidgen. Usually he really liked it when she did that, but today something was different. "Your hand's cold…"

"That's because _someone_ didn't go take the trash out this morning like they said they would," Touko huffed, although she couldn't help but smile. "So I had to go out into the cold and do it before we missed them."

"Huh…? Oh!" N sat up at the reminder, his eyes widening slightly in a look of worry. "I… s-sorry Touko, I didn't realise they came so early…"

Letting out a small sigh, Touko climbed up onto the sofa, dropping onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's okay. We all make mistakes." And granted, N never reacted well to them. It may have been a few months since he first started living here with her, but any time he slipped up he always seemed so terrified, like he thought she might kick him out over something so small. She definitely knew who to blame for that.

"That's what you say every time though… what if… what if I make too many mistakes? What if one day you decide you don't want me around anymore?"

"No." She released him from the hug so that she could look him in the eye, her fingers curling into the material of his sleeves. "N, I'm not like… _him_." The way she said the word, they both knew who she was talking about, even without having to use the name. "I won't just change my mind about you, and it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make. Okay?"

"… You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Promise." She felt another shiver pass through her, and as if by instinct she wound her arms around his midsection, hugging him once more.

"Thank you…" Shifting so he wouldn't fall backwards, this time N returned the hug, enveloping her shoulders with his embrace. "You're freezing…"

"And you're warm," Touko hummed, resting her head against his chest and listening to the steady rhythm inside.

"You could have just woken me up to go outside," N muttered, reaching for the blanket to try and wrap it around her to warm her up. "I'm better at dealing with the cold than you are."

"Oh, really?" she giggled quietly, giving him a gentle shove and causing him to fall back onto the cushions. Ignoring his somewhat surprised look, she kicked off her slippers before crawling over to his side, dragging the blanket with her. "Much better," she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

N seemed to take a few moments longer to adjust, but eventually he gave a contented sigh, resting one arm over her back and pulling her slightly closer. "I should forget to take the trash out more often, huh…?"

Touko couldn't help but give an almost silent laugh. "If I have you to keep me warm afterwards, I'm not complaining."


End file.
